


Bubbles

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post BDZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: The mood is so different tonight compared to the end of their last tour. There’s no melancholy, no regrets, just nine days of wonder culminating in an excess of energy.





	Bubbles

“Should we be uploading this?” Nayeon sniggers as Momo opens sns. Takes another piece of their cake, eyeing Sana, Mina and Dahyun out of the corner of her eye.

The mood is so different tonight compared to the end of their last tour. There’s no melancholy, no regrets, just nine days of wonder culminating in an excess of energy. The managers leave them alone for the night, and though they never mind having them around, there’s a special conncetion between the nine that only arises when they’re alone.

“We could do a vLive before we start drinking for real?” Jihyo suggests. Mina kisses the tip of her nose and tells her to hush before turning her attention back on Dahyun and Sana.

“I already uploaded to sns so we’re good for the night.” Momo says with a grin.

“You uplaoded it?!” Nayeon looks at the younger girl in bafflement. “Shouldn’t we have asked the managers?”

“What did you upload?” Jeongyeon asks sceptically, eyeing them from her place under Jihyo, arms around the younger girl’s waist.

“Just showing off the cake.” Momo sniggers. “And the champagne.”

“Oi, Momo-ya.” Jeongyeon reprimands but Jihyo just chuckles and pats her cheek lovingly.

Nayeon giggles happily, the taste of the cream from the strawberry cake still on her tongue. Then Momo’s hand is on her knee and her arm presses against Nayeon’s.

“You’re making plans.” Nayeon says in a low voice.

“I like your lips at night.” Momo says shamelessly. “You like her lips any hour of the day don’t even kid yourself.” Chaeyoung comments dryly as she passes them, flopping down on Mina’s lap with a piece of cake.

“Mh, maybe so.” Momo raises an eyebrow at Chaeyoung.

Nayeon can’t stop smiling. Can’t stop remembering the screams and cheers when they revealed the dome tour. It was such a victory for them all when they found out, but like always, things like those don’t seem real until they tell them to their fans. Because it’s all for them. To meet as many of them as they can. But right now. Right now it’s about Momo’s hand on her knee and the glint in her eye.

“We should celebrate with the others.” Nayeon says halfheartedly.

Momo leans in, stealing the last taste of champagne from Nayeon’s lips.

“We should.” Momo grins.

“Please no, if you’re gonna make out do spare the rest of us.” Jeongyeon comments from the couch.

“You jealous? I could take you somewhere too if you wanted?” Sana sends Jeongyeon a look that makes the older girl both flustered and grumpy. Jihyo turns her head in Jeongyeon’s lap and noses her hair. Kisses her temple and tells her to let the kids be kids.

“Nayeon is by no means a kid.” Jeongyeon insists.

“But she is the best kisser and you know it.” Momo defends quickly.

Jeongyeon mumbles something along the lines of it being a lie. Nayeon prides herself in knowing it is in fact true. Maybe with the exception of Mina she’s definitely the best kisser of them all.

Momo’s hand gives a subtle squeeze to Nayeon’s thigh, claiming the older girl’s attention.

“You get the strawberries, I’ll get the champagne.” Nayeon gives in, to Momo’s obvious glee.

“Closet?” Momo suggests.

“Please no closets, I don’t deserve that treatment.” Nayeon jokes as she gets up, grabbing the champagne and the two red plastic glasses.

“Nayeon.” Momo says in a voice that almost sounds like scolding. Nayeon raises both her eyebrows at Momo. They both giggle.

Momo gets to her feet too, grabbing a box of strawberries from the table by the couch, making sure to ruffle Sana’s hair as she walks past, earning her an annoyed slap to the butt before Dahyun helps her take out the black hairtie holding some of her hair back. Sana’s grumble turns to giddiness immediately and she whispers something that makes Dahyun’s cheek turn red. Nayeon is sure Sana’s elaborate Japanese dirty words vocabulary was included in whatever she said.

“Nayeonie.” Momo whines from the entrance to the closet where they keep their personal belongings in the chaos of concert outfits and make-up.

Nayeon sends Jeongyeon and Jihyo a last smile before taking Momo’s outstretched hand, letting the younger girl drag her into the closet.

She has barely closed the door before Momo’s hand pulls her by the front of her shirt.

“Hey there.” Nayeon grins wrapping her free arm around Momo’s neck, tasting champagne on her tongue. Wants more. Draws back and tugs Momo down onto the floor.

“Champagne milady?” Nayeon asks formally.

“Why thank you.” Momo mimics Nayeon’s tone but giggles afterwards, her nose scrunching and the corners of her eyes crinckling.

Nayeon places the red plastic glasses on the floor beside them - the only safe choice considering that Momo’s mischievous eyes and her glances at Nayeon’s neck. And sure enough; the second Nayeon starts pouring, Momo’s hands are on Nayeon’s knees and she leans in, pressing her lips to Nayeon’s jaw.

“L-lipstick,” Nayeon reminds as she manages to fill one glass, then the other. 

Momo giggles and draws back, looking around for her own bag.

“I like your skin with my lipstick on it.” Momo notes casually. 

“I like your legs with my face between them but we can’t have everything we want.” Nayeon smirks. Loves how Momo’s cheeks pink immediately and her shoulder hunch shyly.

Nayeon just chuckles and shakes her head, sipping from the champagne, feeling the bubbles on her tongue. Watches as Momo finds a make-up wipe from the purse in her back, wiping her mouth clean. Then wipes Nayeon’s and lastly Nayeon’s jaw.

“Happy now?” Momo asks, taking her own glass, taking a gulp of champagne, keeping it in er mouth for a little before swallowing. Then licks her lips thoroughly. Nayeon can’t stop herself from claiming them, tasting the champagne in Momo’s mouth. Is tipsy and bubbly and happy. 

When she finally draws back for air, she’s lying halfway on top of Momo between bags and coats, both giggling ridiculously.

“Can you reach the strawberries?” Momo asks breathlessly. 

Nayeon nods and takes the box. They’re already washed and the stalks removed. Perfect. For a moment she considers offering one to Momo but then moves them out of Momo’s reach, taking ons betwen her teeth, laying back down on Momo’s chest, wriggling her eyebrows.

Momo’s laughter could probably be heard from a mile away, and it’s worth everything to see Momo attempt to bite from the strawberry between Nayeon’s teeth, laughing so much she can barely focus. In the end Nayeon takes the last half of the strawberry for herself, chewing with Momo’s eyes on her, a poor excuse for a pout on her lips.

“I thought that was for me.” Momo tickles at the skin between Nayeon’s skirt and shirt and moves a hand behind her head.

Nayeon shrugs. Then leans down for another deep kiss. Momo hums at the taste and Nayeon is in heaven. Still she leans back quickly, grabbing another strawberry, feeding it to Momo. Adores her happy little outbursts and her whines when Nayeon holds them just outside of Momo’s reach or eats some herself. Loves how Momo’s hand sneaks lazily under her shirt and rests on the middle of her back.

Nayeon looks down at her. Sucks her fingers clean of strawberry. Momo pulls a napkin from her purse but also tugs at Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon allows her the five seconds it takes to suck the thumb clean, Momo’s tongue warm and wet against Nayeon’s skin. Then Nayeon wipes her hand dry in the napkin and starts working Momo’s hairties, removing the pigtails. The black hair splay beautifully onto the floor and over Momo’s arm.

“You did so well this tour.” Nayeon says quietly, stroking a hair away from Momo’s face. 

“I was so nervous. Nine days of singing live?” Momo smiles shakily. Nayeon reaches for Momo’s glass and helps her to a sip. Then sips from the glass as well. Kisses Momo with the champagne still in her mouth. Momo laughs again. God she needs to never stop laughing. It’s one of Nayeon’s favorite songs.

“You did so well baby. It was beautiful, and people loved it. I saw it online, people praise you so much.” Nayeon assures Momo, helping her to more Champagne. Momo’s cheeks tinge more. Nayeon loves her.

“I want to never leave this place.”

“Japan?” Nayeon asks, taking another strawberry. Lets Momo lick her finger clean.

“This closet.” Momo says, Nayeon’s finger still on her lip.

“I thought we agreed we deserve better than closets.” Nayeon chuckles, emptying Momo’s glass of champagne.

“Do you think my voice will fit inside the domes?”  Momo asks, accepting a strawberry from Nayeon.

“I think it will be the most beautiful sound in there.” Nayeon promises.

“But my voice isn’t nearly as good as yours or Jihyo’s or- any of you.” Momo’s eyes glaze over. Nayeon shuffles, pecking her lip with each word of her answer.

“You. Cannot. Compare. Passion.”

Momo smiles and sniffles once. “I’m just nervous.”

“You want to know why I know your voice will sound beauiful in the domes?”

“Yes please.” Momo says quietly, her fingers scratching lightly on the skin of Nayeon’s back.

“Because it’s a voice that will be at home. It’s a voice that will proudly sing to our onces and therefore it can’t be anything but beautiful. It’s not possible for passion like that to be ugly. It’s just not.” Nayeon explains.

“Yeah?” Momo’s eyes shine softly. Nayeon kisses her once.

“I promise.”

 

When Jihyo and Sana finally come in to get them, they’re still on the floor, the bottle empty and the box of strawberries also. And Nayeon emerges from the last innebriating taste of Momo’s lips, a silly grin on her face. 

 

She can’t help it; any of it. Because it’s all love.


End file.
